1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a base, a cover, and a hinge interconnecting the base and the cover. The hinge allows the cover to be rotatable with respect to the base, and to be folded with the base for saving space.
The hinge normally includes a first element and a second element fixed to the base and the cover of the collapsible device, respectively. The first and second elements are rotatable relative to and in friction engagement with each other for maintaining the cover at a desired angle with respect to the base. However, if the base or the cover is thick, a proximal edge of the cover is apt to hit the base during pivot of the cover, which causes inconvenience.